


Confessions

by madeintahiti



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintahiti/pseuds/madeintahiti
Summary: The gang finally has a good score and decides to celebrate a job well done by throwing a party, and when you notice Kieran isn't around celebrating with everyone else you go in search of him, wanting him to join in on the festivities. That night you end up learning a little something about Kieran, and in turn, he learns about a little confession you have to make.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published any reader fics on here yet and I'm a bit nervous to but I had this idea the other night of Kieran not having had his first kiss yet and the reader helping him out with that and it turned into, well, this. Enjoy!

The camp is alive tonight, alive and _happy_ , everyone is in high spirits after a big score. The boys had been planning it for weeks now, and everyone (although no one admitted it) had been nervous about it, but luckily thanks to careful planning and patience the job had gone off without a hitch. 

Everyone is gathered around the main fire, singing along to the song Javier was playing on his guitar, and helping themselves to whatever alcohol was available. Dutch gives a speech, as he usually does after a score, telling everyone how proud he is of them and that their luck is finally turning around, after all, they just needed to have some faith. 

You enjoy the energy of camp, it had been a while since everyone was in such high spirits, and it brought you joy that everyone was finally laughing and smiling again. 

You’re standing by Pearson’s wagon, observing everyone as you lightly sway to the music Javier played. Looking around however you notice that it appears someone is missing.

Kieran.

He hadn’t been with the gang that long, maybe 4? 5 months now? But you found yourself sweet on him. He was a good man, nervous as all hell, but good and kind. He always took such good care of the horses and was sweet to you whenever you spoke with him.

You knew he was nervous being around the rest of the boys, most of the gang still didn’t trust him all that much, but you hoped he would at least take part in tonight’s festivities. 

Stepping away from Pearson’s wagon you decide to go and seek out the ex-O’Driscoll boy. You pass by a table, where some of the boys are getting set up to play cards.

“Why don’t ya join us?” John asks, “Could use another person.”

“No thanks.” you tell him, “I don’t feel like losing again.”

“Yer no fun.” Sean says, “the risk is what makes it all the more excitin’!”

You snort, “Well maybe I don’t feel like playing against someone who cheats every time.”

“Now I am offended.” Hosea says with a smile, “Accusing an old man of cheating? That’s low, even for us degenerates.”

“I never said it was _you,_ Hosea, but interesting you assumed it was you who I was talking about.”

You hear the boys laugh as you walk away toward the edge of camp, looking for Kieran.

It doesn’t take you long to find the man in question. You see Kieran sat on a fallen log not far from the camp’s edge, beer in hand, looking down to the ground.  
  
“Hi.” you greet him and the man jumps slightly, clearly having not heard you approaching.

“O-oh! Miss! Hello.” Kieran greets you back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
  
“It’s okay, Miss, I just wasn’t uh, expecting any company.”

“I can tell.”

You look at the spot next to him and point to it.

“May I sit with you?” you ask.

“Of course,” he says, scooting over to provide you a little more space.

“Thank you.”

You take your spot next to him, crossing your ankles and clasping your hands in front of you on your lap.

“Don’t want to join the party?” you ask him.

Kieran shakes his head, “Them fellers don’t want me around.”

“How do you know that? One of them say something to you?”

“No, well, yes, kinda. They don’t trust me, Miss, they see me as an O’Driscoll even though I ain’t one. I see how they all look at me, like they’re expecting me to betray em’ any minute, but I’m not, I swear I’m not!”

You place your hand on his knee, “I know, Kieran, you’re a good man. I know you were just running with them because you didn’t have any other choice.”

Kieran looks at your hand on his knee and looks back to you, “Thank you, you’re...too kind.”

You give him a soft smile.

“Those boys are too mean to you,” you say, “you’ve done nothing to show you’d betray them. You’ve helped out around camp without a single complaint and even gave them a lead on Colm, they really need to learn that you’re on their side.”

“I wish I could get them to see that.” he sighs.

“They will, in time, they’re just too stubborn right now.”

Kieran gives you a soft smile before he takes another sip of his beer. He wipes away a small amount on his chin with his sleeve. You two are silent for a minute, just sitting quietly. Kieran goes to speak but is interrupted by an eruption of laughter by the boys in camp who are all huddled around the fire. You can make out some of what they’re saying.

“That ain’t the worst thing I’ve ever heard,” Javier says, chuckling.

“Oh it ain’t?” it sounds like John, “you been with someone _worse_?”

“This I gotta hear.” sounds like Bill, half drunk.

“There was a girl once, when I was younger, ran into her at a saloon. She was beautiful, never seen her around before, think she and her family just moved into town, ah, not important. Now, we get to talking and drinking, right? And things are going well-”

“I know where this is headed,” John says.

“Things are going well, and eventually she suggests we go upstairs, to one of the rooms. And of course, I agree. From there, things are going _very well_. We’re about to enjoy ourselves, _si?_ When suddenly she turns to me, says she has a request, when I ask what it is she tells me-”

You roll your eyes as Javier finishes his sentence, the boys around him laughing at his story.

“She did not!” John exclaims.

“Bullshit.” Bill hiccups, “Ain’t no woman ever asked that before. They ain’t into that sorta thing.”

“I don’t lie.” Javier chuckles, “she wanted that.” 

“Well did ya do it?”

“Yeah! Did you?”

“Afraid I can’t say. Wouldn’t be a gentleman if I went into any further detail.”

You hear Bill and John arguing with Javier, calling him a liar, saying it surely didn’t happen if he wouldn’t further elaborate. You chuckle at them and turn back to Kieran.

“Well I certainly don’t have a story that can top that.” you tell him, noting now how red-faced the man was, “I’ve had some embarrassing moments but nothing quite like that.”

“You have?” Kieran asks.

“Oh yes, for certain.” you tell him, “One time there was a boy I fancied when I was just a teenager, and he felt the same toward me, and one day we were alone together, having a walk, when suddenly he stopped and turned towards me. I was feelin’ real nervous but real excited. He’s moving in close to kiss me, so naturally, I move forward. However, and to this day I still don’t know how, I end up tripping, knocking us both to the ground. I laid flat on him and-”

You smack your hand against your leg for effect.

“My nose lands right against his, breaking it.” you continue, “I only bruised mine but boy, that was quite a bit of blood, and that wasn’t fun to explain to his parents why I came back with their son who now had a bloody, broken nose. Never saw him again after that.”

“Oh dear.” Kieran says.

“Not as entertaining as Javier’s story I’m afraid.” you chuckle, “So what about you, Kieran?’

“What?”

“Got any stories that can top that?”

“Oh, I uh, um-”

“Don’t tell me I’m the only one who has embarrassing stories.” you chuckle, but then notice the odd look on Kieran’s face. “Unless...it’s something you don’t want to talk about.”

“N-no, it ain’t that.”

“Oh?”

“I just uh, don’t got no stories like that.”

“Well, that’s a good thing then, right?”

“Miss, I don’t have _any_ stories.”

You look at him, confused, “What do you mean?”

Kieran sighs and kicks at the dirt, now embarrassed.

“I ain’t ever, ya know, kissed someone before.”

_Oh._

“Never?” you ask.

He shakes his head.

“Do you...want to kiss someone?”

Kieran feels his cheeks warm.

“Well, yeah, course I do, just no one’s ever wanted to kiss _me_ ,” he admits.

“Oh Kieran.” you breathe, “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is, ain’t no one wanted me before.”

“I know for a fact that’s not true.”

“But it is, Miss.”

You lean over and take Kieran’s hand in yours and look him in the eyes.

“It’s not.” you tell him.

You swallow thickly, gathering up your courage before you speak again.

“I-I fancy you Kieran.” you confess, “so, yeah, I know that’s not true.”

Kieran’s breath catches in his throat.

“You, wait, you do?” he asks, eyes wide as he looks at you.

“Yes.”

“No offense, Miss, I’m real flattered and all but...why? There’s a lot more handsome fellas in camp than I that you could be fancying, and none of them have been an O’Driscoll before.”

“You’re perfectly handsome, Kieran, not that it matters. You’re kind, sweet, you care a whole lot, and despite what you’ve gone through you’re still a good man. It doesn’t matter that you ran with the O’Driscolls. Sure you were part of the gang but you weren’t ever one of them.”

You squeeze his hand lightly.

“I’m sorry if I uh, made you uncomfortable I just-” you start but get cut off.

“No!” Kieran interjects, “No, you haven’t, I just uh, well, I do like you as well, just didn’t ever wanna tell you because I didn’t think you could ever like a former O’Driscoll such as myself.”

You smile.

“Well you were wrong, I like you plenty,” you say and Kieran gives a soft smile back.

You sit in silence for a moment, just holding his hand, when you decide to speak again.

“So, you’ve really never kissed someone?” you ask.

Kieran feels his heart begin to race.

“No, no I haven’t,” he tells you.

“Would you like me to kiss you, Kieran?”

“Yes, please.”

You smile at his sincerity. 

“Okay,” you tell him.

You scoot closer on the log, so you’re right next to one another and facing the other.

“Now, close your eyes.” you instruct him, “go ahead, close your eyes, it’s okay. Trust me.”

Kieran takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hopes you can’t somehow hear just how hard his heart is beating.

You can feel his hand trembling in yours and you give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Now uh, just do what feels right,” you say.

And after what feels like forever, Kieran finally feels your soft, gentle lips on his. He’s frozen for a minute before he finally leans into the kiss, sighing contently. Your other hand finds its way to the side of his face, cupping his cheek as you pull him further into the kiss. He presses against your lips, a little firmer, and he hears you sigh in return.

You pull away after a minute, your eyes meeting his.

“Was that...okay?” you ask.

“Yes.” he breathes, head now feeling a bit light, “Yes it was.”

You smile.

“Did you...like it?” you question.

“Yes, yes I did.” he answers.

You smile and lean in, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad.”

You lean against Kieran and rest your head on his shoulder, your hand still in his. He smiles to himself as he rests his head on top of yours, content as you two lean against one another, saying nothing and simply enjoying the other's company. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and edited pretty late at night (this is starting to become a trend for me) so my apologies if it's kinda sloppy


End file.
